Um anjo para o meu Coração
by Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee
Summary: HIATUS - Quando não consegues te levantar, quando pensas que já não há volta a dar, sempre haverá alguém, um anjo, que te dará a mão e que te ajudará a recomeçar..." S&S AU
1. Capitulo I

**AVISO:**** Este FanFic é uma Adaptação/Tradução de uma obra de ****Cristina Carvias****. Para aqueles que não se importam e querem ler o Fic, podem continuar, mas para aqueles que querem saber mais sobre o porquê de eu querer publicar este Fanfic – e se concordam – por favor, continuem a leitura.**

**1º Acho que nos Fanfics em português ainda não se ouve falar muito nisto das adaptações, enquanto que nos fanfics espanhóis – que é o idioma original deste fic – até criam fóruns anti-plágio – porque muitos dos autores/as copiam as novelas e apenas mudam os nomes – e não queria problemas com o pessoal aqui e eu já presenciei muitas complicações por causa de adaptações, e a pior é a ****sakurakinomoto1**** – já és super famosa, contente?! – o que foi o pior de todos os casos, uma – ou um, ainda ninguém sabe – pessoa, essa sakurakinomoto1, começou a adaptar – eu nem tenho coragem de disser essa palavra, para mim é copiar! – os finais de umas quantas novelas que por acaso já estavam a ser adaptadas por outras escritoras. No meu caso, conhecia ao por o final do Fic adaptado ****Um Amante Prefeito**** e que eu até pensei que fosse a escritora habitual, mas acabei por descobrir que era ela. No principio foi engraçado ao ler os reviews que lhe deixavam, mas ao ver como as coisas pioravam... parecia que a fic pertencia à autora que estava a adapta-la primeiro, mas não era. Acabei por descobrir que o final era igualzinho, quanto a outra autora finalmente o adicionou no FF.N. Acho que foi aí que descobri o verdadeiro significado de "adaptação". Ainda ontem entrei num fórum Espanhol anti-plágio que tinha sido criado exactamente para isso. E por acaso deparei-me com um tópico com o seu nikc – vê lá o famosa que já és; nota: ela escrevia nos sumários que queria ser famosa... deste quando é que se é famosa por pôr finais de adaptações que ainda estão a ser publicadas no FF.N?? – e estavam a discutir quem poderia ser e diziam que o que ela queria era gozar com eles e mais não sei o quê. Também falaram do seu perfil que parece ter coisas bastante feinhas, pelo que falaram. Ainda tenho que ver...!**

**2º Antes de começarem a fazer como ele e chamarem uns quanto nomes a mim e à antiga autora deixem-me explicar-lhe uma coisa! ****Segundo eles, o pessoal desse fórum – que parece ser bastante conhecido no FF.N – dizem que aquelas adaptações em que as autoras mudam algumas cenas e assim, isso não é um plagio, por isso não há problema nenhum! Apenas há quando a única coisa que mudam é os nomes das personagens! E se há duas adaptadoras de confiança – que não plagiam – são a HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN e a Lady Veronica Black – a adaptadora desta história; e ela própria diz que mudou algumas cenas.**

**3º Eu adorei esta história! XD A sério! Eu já li não sei quantas vezes! E farto-me de chorar no final e ****gostava mesmo de saber se vocês iriam gostar tanto assim como eu! Se repararem, eu fiz uma publicidade dessa fic no meu perfil, mas acho que ninguém lê aquilo e também não quero obrigar ninguém, mas eu gostava mesmo de saber a vossa opinião! E na minha tradução eu mudei umas coisas também! XD Sim, algumas coisas não faziam sentido em português e eu tive que alterá-las.**

**POR ISSO PERGUNTO: SERÁ QUE EU POSSO TRADUZIR ESTE FIC? VOCÊS CONCORTAM? SIM OU NÃO?**

**A MAIORIA VENCE!! ERA IMPORTANTE SABER A VOSSA OPINIÃO NESTE ASSUNTO! POR FAVOR! OBRIGADA PELA VOSSA COLAPORAÇÃO!**** n.n**

**Diclaimer:**** Esta história pertence a ****CristinaCarvias**** e foi adaptada e alterada por ****Lady Veronica Black**** e traduzida e alterada ligeiramente por ****mim****. As personagens de ****Card Captor Sakura**** pertencem ao grupo ****CLAMP**

Um anjo para o meu Coração Capitulo I 

Sakura observou pela janela enquanto esperava sentada, muito erguida e com os ombros firmes, tal como tinha indicado a sua tia Sonomi antes de despedir-se.

"_Não te esqueças, Sakura-chan"_, tinha lhe dito, chamando-a carinhosamente pelo seu apelido de infância, _"Não nasceste dotada de uma grande beleza como a tua irmã... mas tens os olhos da tua mãe, e o seu cálido sorriso, um sorriso que poderia contagiar o ser mais triste. E, principalmente, tens o seu coração e a sua inteligência. Sê elegante. Fala quando devas falar e fica em silencio quando devas te calar. E não permitirás que ninguém te humilhe, promete-lo?"_.

Sakura tinha lhe prometido e depois tinha a abraçado fortemente e tinha subido àquele avião que a levaria até à sua nova vida. Recordou com tristeza a expressão chorosa da tia Sonomi. Ferir os seus sentimentos era o último que queria na sua vida. Mas as circunstancias tinham lhe obrigado a tomar aquela decisão. Por mais que adorasse a sua tia e por mais que sentisse saudades dela, era a única alternativa possível depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido...

Não queria pensar mais nisso. Esfregou as suas mãos com nervosismo, deixando-as cair sobre o seu colo aos escudar o barulho da porta ser aberta. O salão, onde esperava à mais de quinze minutos, era enorme. Mas no mesmo instante em que aquela figura entrou no quarto, pareceu-lhe que tinha ficado repentinamente pequena. Ela mesma se sentiu incrivelmente mais pequena.

O homem, que a observava fixamente deste a sua posição, parecia pensar no insignificante em que se via a rapariga que tinha frente a ele. De facto, começava a incomodar-lhe com o escrutínio que lhe submetia. Sentiu como os seus olhos observavam a sua pequena figura com descaramento, o seu rosto era oval. Ela estudou-o. Devia de ter uns vinte e cinco ou trinta anos. De pele bronzeada, os olhos brilhantes e castanhos e o cabelo do mesmo tom azeviche das sobrancelhas povoadas. Levava um corte de cabelo nada convencional, demasiado grande, ultrapassando a nuca, ligeiramente alvoroçado sobre a frente e com umas patilhas que precisavam de ser cortadas com urgência. Sakura desviou o olhar para a linha do pescoço. Os ombros eram largos e os braços musculosos, cruzavam-se sobre o peito para conceder-lhe o ar de insolência que não passou despercebido por Sakura.

Por fim, o homem abandonou a sua postura inicial e aproximou-se com lentidão até ela, indicando-lhe com um gesto arrogante que voltasse a ocupar o lugar na cadeira. Sem duvida, ele estava acostumado a que os outros lhe obedecessem às suas ordens sem reclamar e por essa vez, Sakura, aceitou-o. Talvez estivesse precipitando-se ao julgá-lo. Tia Sonomi sempre dizia que não devia julgar pelas aparências, que até o animal mais feroz escondia um coração. Observou-o com dissimulo. Mas temeu que naquela ocasião, tia Sonomi tivesse levado uma grande decepção. Não havia nada de amável nele. Ao escudar pela primeira vez a sua voz soube que não havia o julgado mal.

-. É demasiado jovem. – o seu tom era frio e os seus escuros olhos fixaram-se nos dela ao disser, examinado novamente a sua aparência para confirmar o seu comentário anterior.

-. É um prazer conhece-lo, senhor Li – Sakura não se deixou impressionar pela sua rudeza. Já tinha sido avisada sobre as muitas e variadas virtudes de Syaoran Li antes de aceitar o trabalho. Entre os 'atractivos' da sua personalidade, estava o de fazer com que o resto dos mortais sentissem-se vulgares, justamente o que fazia com ela nesse momento. Mesmo que Sakura já tivesse decidido que aquele pequeno detalhe não seria um obstáculo para ela – Temi que tivesse se esquecido de mim.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, contrariado e surpreendido ao mesmo tempo. Por acaso esperava que ela saísse correndo só porque era intencionalmente grosseiro na primeira entrevista? Sakura rezo para que ele não descobrisse que na realidade tremia dos pés à cabeça.

-. E esqueci-me... – o seu tom era agora sarcástico – Tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer, senhorita...

-. Kinomoto. Sakura Kinomoto – aclarou um pouco a voz e sorriu, tentando inutilmente que ele correspondera cordialmente com outro sorriso. Claro, não o fez. No lugar disso, começou a passear à sua volta. Observava-a como se ela fosse um insecto interessante que talvez pudesse fixar nalguma agulha e adicionar à sua colecção de pessoas aniquiladas pela sua falta de humanidade – Se está tão ocupado, então devo agradecer-lhe por ter me dedicado uns minutos do seu tempo.

-. Não me agradeça a mim, senhorita Kinomoto. A senhora Li quis que a recebera pessoalmente.

Sakura afirmou, consciente de que para aquele homem ela não era mais que outra chatice que lhe imponia a sua caprichosa avó.

-. E bem, senhorita Kinomoto... que tipo de nome é Sakura? – perguntava como se fosse desagradável, mas a castanha teve a impressão que lhe teria chateado na mesma se tivesse outro nome qualquer.

-. É um nome japonês muito comum, senhor, significa flor... – começou a disser, mas ele impediu-a, levantando a sua mão e agitando-a no ar com impaciência – Bem, é apenas um nome, senhor Li.

-. Bem. Como deseja que lhe chamemos?

-. Sakura está óptimo. – murmurou. Ia disser-lhe que os seus amigos lhe chamavam Sakura-chan, mas imaginou que a ele lhe parecesse ridículo. Por outro lado, eles não eram amigos. E pela sua forma de comportar-se, intuía que não o seriam.

-. Está bem. – aceitou ele, encolhendo os ombros com indiferença – Para mim será a senhorita Kinomoto. Você poderá chamar-me senhor Li.

Sakura pensou que só tinha faltado disser-lhe "amo ou meu senhor" e teria resultado igualmente desagradável.

-. Á senhora Li, todos a chamamos Nana. – informou-a – Ela gosta e assim a chamará a menos que o indique o contrário. Enquanto ao seu trabalho, há certas coisas que deve ter bem claras. A senhora costuma levantar-se muito cedo, e gosta de dar um passeio até à praia antes do pequeno-almoço. Acompanhá-la-á cada manhã, chuva, neva ou faça sol. Toma cinco tipos de remédios ao dia. Não sei exactamente para que servem, mas faço-a responsável que os tome, todos e cada um, sem excepções aos seus horários correspondentes. Ao meio-dia, almoçamos cedo. É a única refeição que fazemos juntos, já que o resto do dia passo fora de casa e costumo chegar muito tarde, pelo menos na maioria das vezes. Nana gosta de conversar e gosta que a escutem quando o faz. Eu não tenho tempo nem paciência para isso, assim que a partir deste momento, você será a sua confidente, a sua amiga, e a sua companheira. Às dez, é a hora limite para que a minha avó esteja na cama, Nem um minuto a mais nem um minuto a menos. O seu médico avisou-nos que precisava de descansar e não esgotar-se demasiado. Como terá adivinhado, também será da sua responsabilidade. Não quero que me chateie ou me interrompa, ao menos que seja estritamente necessário. E quando digo necessário, quero disser que seja algo vital e de máxima urgência. Se Nana e você não se derem bem na primeira semana, está despedida. Se não tomar as suas medicinas ou cumpre as suas horas de sono, está despedida, se noto que Nana está descuidada ou infeliz, está despedida. E por fim, se me causa algum problema, está despedida. Alguma dúvida sobre isto senhorita Kinomoto?

Sakura não conseguia falar por causa da surpresa. Quem pensava que era? Como se atrevia a falar-lhe daquele modo? Reprimiu o impulso de enviá-lo ao inferno e dar meia volta para volta de onde tinha vindo. Mas, ao dar uma vista de olhos pela janela, soube que não podia fazer isso. A idosa que bebia uma limonada no jardim, cómoda numa cadeira de rodas, foi a razão suficiente para que não disse-se àquele arrogante o que poderia fazer com todas aquelas regras estúpidas. Ainda não conhecera a senhora, mas a expressão do seu rosto cheio de rugas mostrava ternura. Recordou-lhe a sua querida tia Sonomi, quem sempre tinha uma palavra amável para todos. Decidiu seguir o seu exemplo e sorriu apesar da sua raiva.

-. Nenhuma, senhor Li. – respondeu, observando-o abertamente e sem temor – Só resta tratarmos de um tema. Queria saber qual será o meu dia livre e se é possível, também queria que me dissesse onde posso encontrar os correios. Precisarei de enviar cartas regularmente e...

-. Pode tirar o domingo de folga e uma tarde por semana. – disse-lhe num tom cortante – Claro, falta disser-lhe que esperamos que se comporte como deve ser no seu tempo livre. O qual se traduz a nada de drogas, álcool ou saídas nocturnas. E claro, nada de homens dentro ou fora de casa, estou a ser claro senhorita Kinomoto?

-. Muito claro, senhor Li. Mas eu... – estava tão indignada, que não encontrou palavras para se defender.

-. Não estou interessado na sua vida privada, senhorita Kinomoto. Mas enquanto trabalhar para mim, será a dama de companhia modelo. Se descubro que fez algo que tenha posto em causa o meu nome ou o nome da minha família...

-. Já sei. Estou despedida. – terminou a frase por ele, tentando não parecer demasiado cínica ao faze-lo. Pela forma que ele apertava as suas mandíbulas, contrariado, soube que não o tinha enganado.

-. Vejo que captou a mensagem. E espero que não o tome por brincadeira. Porque lhe aviso que a benevolência não é uma das minhas virtudes. À menor falha que cometa, farei com que saia da minha casa tão rápido que não terá tempo de contestar, acredite.

-. Não estava a contestar. – defendeu-se, e ele lançou-lhe um olhar que congelaria o inferno.

-. Assim espero. – avisou o homem – Agora direi a Kai Ling que lhe mostre o seu quarto, parece-lhe bem senhorita Kinomoto?

A sua voz estava carregada de sarcasmo. Sakura afirmou com a cabeça.

-. Muito bem. Tenho que ir. Senhorita Kinomoto... Espero que a sua estadia na ilha seja agradável. – por um momento pareceu-lhe ver um pouco de amabilidade no modo que a olhava deste a porta. Claro que logo a seguir desapareceu e foi substituído por aquela careta severa e desprezível que era o seu rosto.

-. Querida menina. – a idosa beijou a sua testa e pegou nas sua mãos para aperta-las ligeiramente em sinal de bem-vinda. Sakura ocupou uma cadeira junto a Nana, gostando da suave brisa que acariciava a sua cara. Tinha tomado um banho e tinha mudado de roupa. Como ninguém lhe havia indicado o contrário, esqueceu-se da ideia de perguntar à idosa se desejava que ela usasse algum tipo de uniforme. Odiava os uniformes e por outro lado, intuía que Nana não era do tipo de pessoas que considerava essencial um uniforme. De facto, ela mesma tinha vestido um simples vestido de algodão e cobria os ombros com um xaile de ponto que caia pelos seus braços. Sakura colocou-o melhor e a idosa agradeceu-o com um olhar carinhoso – Estava ansiosa por te conhecer.

-. Eu também, senhora Li. – disse com sinceridade e olhou ao seu redor, extasiada pela beleza do jardim. Realmente, aquele taxista que tinha a conduzido até ali, não tinha mentido. A ilha era a coisa mais bonita que alguma vez tinha visto e aquele jardim, o paraíso da terra.

A idosa comentou algo no seu próprio idioma e ao ver como ela levantava as sobrancelhas, sem compreender, sorriu.

-. Terás que me desculpar, querida. – desculpou-se – Ás vezes, esqueço que o meu mundo não é o resto do mundo. Mas me esforçarei o quanto puder e aproveitarei para praticar o meu horrível japonês. Estava a disser-te que és como eu te imaginava. Sim, tal e qual como a tua tia Sonomi me explicou na sua carta.

Sakura esperava que a sua tia Sonomi não tivesse revelado todos os detalhes da sua vida. Particularmente, havia algo que preferia guardar para si o resto da sua vida e não voltar a falar sobre ele com ninguém.

-. E como me imaginava, Nana? – perguntou, feliz porque a idosa lhe tratava como se fosse alguém da família e não como uma empregada. Sentiu que já a adorava, e adorava a ilha só por isso.

-. Assim. – enquadrou o seu rosto com as mãos para observa-la com firmeza – Linda, doce, simples e cheia de vida. A resposta a todas as minhas preces. Acabaram essas mulheres amargas e vestidas de negro, dizendo-me a toda a hora o que tenho que fazer... Por fim, o senhor escudou as minhas preces e me enviou um anjo que alegrará os meus dias.

-. Não sou um anjo, Nana. – interrompeu-a com ternura – E mesmo que não me vista de negro, terei que vigiá-la de igual maneira. O seu neto foi muito claro nesse assunto.

-. Xiao Lang? – Nana sorriu – Adivinho que já te tem estado a assustar com as suas tolices, não é assim menina?

-. Bem... – não queria meter-se em problemas logo no primeiro dia. Mas também não podia mentir a alguém que a olhava com tanto carinho – Ele só se preocupa com o seu bem estar.

-. O meu bem estar! – soltou uma gargalhada que aliviou a preocupação da rapariga – Por ele eu estaria o dia todo deitada na cama, se o deixasse... Quero-o muito, menina. Mas às vezes, quando o olho, fico com saudades do meu pequeno e travesso neto, esse pequeno que jogava à roda das minhas saias e que me fazia rir com as suas brincadeiras. Sabes uma coisa? Às vezes, ao olhá-lo, acho que não conheço o homem de expressão seria em que se tornou...

-. Não esteja triste, Nana. O senhor Li parece amá-la muito.

-. Eu sei, querida. Mas queria que sorri-se um pouco mais para mim. – reconheceu – Isso aliviaria todas as minhas doenças. Claro que agora tenho-te a ti. Vamos ser grandes amigas, já o verás.

-. Oh, Nana... – Sakura não conseguiu evitar que lhe escapassem umas quantas lágrimas – Estou tão feliz por estar aqui... Obrigado por ter-me escolhido.

-. Obrigado a ti, Sakura-chan... é assim como te chamam, não? A tua tia Sonomi dizia-o na carta.

-. Sim.

-. É um nome muito bonito. Tanto como tu. – apertou-a contra o seu peito – Minha criatura. A ilha será, deste hoje, o teu lar. Achas que poderás ficar para sempre junto a esta velha, não te aborrecerás e não quererás ir embora no momento em que eu tenha muito carinho por ti?

-. Prometo-o. Não irei embora... A não ser que o deseje.

-. Ah, minha pequena e doce flor... – Nana afastou-a para voltar a observa-la com os seus olhos de mulher sábia. Parecia ler o seu interior – Isso nunca acontecerá. E agora... Terias a amabilidade de ler um pouco para mim? A minha vista já não é o que era e tenho esta interessante novela romântica...

Sakura disse que sim, entusiasmada com a ideia de que, entre elas, nascia uma amizade. Algo que a ajudaria a encher o vazio da sua vida, apesar de todos os Syaoran Li do mundo.

**Continua...**

**No próximo Capitulo...**

"_-. Pode ler aqui, senhorita Kinomoto. Por acaso não o faz cada noite?"_

"_-. O que era então? Talvez estivesse a fugir dos seus fantasmas? Acha que esta ilha é um lugar paradisíaco onde encontrará o seu príncipe encantado?"_

"_-. Não acredito nos contos de fadas."_

"_-. Foi isso que lhe disse? Que eu era a sua única família?"_

"_-. Ficarei esse tempo em casa e lhe demostrarei que posso ser gentil quando quero. Lhe demostrarei que sou o neto que toda a avó sonha ter."_

"_-. Estava a chorar?"_

**Notas sobre o Capitulo...** Humm... como será o próximo capitulo...? XD Gostaram do primeiro capitulo? O que é que acharam do Syaoran? Eu adorei a parte em que ele repetia as regras e que no final a Sakura completou a sua frase com um "estou despedida"! XD Sim, estes dois ainda vão brigar muito. Gostaram da avó do Syaoran? A Nana terá muita participação neste fic, principalmente para juntar aqueles dois cabeças duras! XD

Bem, mas falando do fic, ele terá 13 capítulos no total e tentarei actualizar todas as semanas! Pelo menos até ao final do mês, pois é aí que começa os meus testes, mas quanto chegar eu aviso.

Espero as vossas opiniões! n.n

Beijos e até para a semana – se deus quiser.

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**


	2. Capitulo II

Bem, ninguém disse nada, por isso vou continuar com a tradução! 

**Diclaimer:**** Esta história pertence a ****CristinaCarvias**** e foi adaptada e alterada por ****Lady Veronica Black**** e traduzida e alterada ligeiramente por ****mim****. As personagens de ****Card Captor Sakura**** pertencem ao grupo ****CLAMP**

"Um anjo para o meu Coração..." Capitulo II 

Durante o mês seguinte e para a estranheza de Sakura, o senhor Li não deu sinais de vida. Mesmo dizendo que almoçaria com a sua avó todos os dias, a sua presença tinha sido quase nula, à três semanas atrás teve que fazer uma importante viajem de negócios e não tinha tido noticias dele deste então.

A verdade é que Sakura se tinha alegrado muito com isso, mesmo contra a sua vontade. Não lhe tinha confessado a Nana, mas a presença de Syaoran Li punha-lhe nervosa. Ele não era como as outras pessoas daquela casa. Era arisco, brusco e grosseiro. E tinha mostrado um evidente desprezo por ela por ser de classe inferior. Mas, mesmo assim, não lhe importava que fosse assim. Os empregados que trabalhavam para ele compensavam com a sua amabilidade a prepotência do dono da casa. Kai Ling, a governanta da casa, era uma mulher já com alguns anos e que servia a família Li à duas décadas. Para Nana, Kai Ling era mais do que uma empregada, era a sua amiga, uma espécie de irmã menor. Alguém que tevês em quando esquecia da sua dieta e lhe oferecia um menu especial com salsas, doces e tudo o que Nana desejava naquele dia. Era o seu secreto e Sakura tinha prometido que não diria nada se só acontecesse ocasionalmente. Niko, o jardineiro, devia de ter uns quarenta anos. Era robusto e tinha perdido quase todo o cabelo, restando só alguns cabelos prateados em ambas partes da testa. Sempre sorria ao vê-la passar e oferecia-lhe algumas flores que cortava do jardim. Nana gostava de ver como ela enchia os jarros de toda a casa e inspirava satisfeita o seu aroma enquanto bebia uma limonada. A mulher de Niko era a cozinheira e ela seguia as ordens do senhor Li quanto à dieta de Nana. A idosa lhe tinha contado que uma vez lhe tinha desobedecido e tinha preparado, para Nana, uma deliciosa mousse de chocolate, com tanto açúcar que o médico teve que visitá-la no dia seguinte para controlar a sua glucose. Syaoran Li tinha ficado furioso e se Nana não tivesse interferido, a pobre senhora teria sido despedida. A partir daí, a boa mulher evitava improvisar nos alimentos. Precisamente, Nana tinha se queixado essa noite do seu jantar e tinha tido um breve ataque de raiva porque dizia que estava farta que a tratassem como uma idosa senil. Claro que quanto a Sakura tinha subido ao seu quarto para dar-lhe as boas noites, tinha se passado.

-. Desculpas-me, querida menina? – olhava-a com os seus olhos sonolentos e Sakura apertou com ternura a sua mão sobre os lençóis. Nana suspirou largamente – Sei que às vezes sou uma velha refilona e insuportável. Mas prometo que serei obediente se não me ralhares pelo de antes.

-. Não irei lhe ralhar, Nana. – Sakura beijou a sua testa e colocou-lhe a almofada debaixo da cabeça – Como poderia fazê-lo? És a melhor pessoa que conheço.

-. Ai, criatura... És tão estranha... – a mulher sorriu entre sonhos – Sempre conseguirás arrancar-me um sorriso. Lembras-me tanto a mim mesma quando era mais jovem...

-. Durma tranquila, Nana... sonhos cor-de-rosa.

Sakura fechou a porta. Bochechou contra a sua vontade. A verdade é que era muito cedo para ir para a cama. Baixou para o salão e comprovou que todas as luzes da casa já estavam apagadas. Todos já estavam a dormir. Dirigiu-se à biblioteca, disposta a ler durante um bom tempo até que o sono lhe vencesse. Costumava faze-lo várias vezes deste que Nana lhe mostrara a maravilhosa biblioteca da família Li.

A de cabelo castanho tinha encontrado nela um lugar onde podia estar sozinha consigo própria, com a única companhia de uma boa leitura e dos seus próprios pensamentos. Como era costume, deixou as luzes apagadas e acendeu unicamente uma lâmpada de mesa que estava junto a uma elegante poltrona. Observou a imensa estante e os seus olhos brilharam na escuridão ao localizar o que procurava. "Romeo e Juliet", um clássico que adorava e que tinha decidido ler pela sexta vez. Estendeu a sua mão até ao livro, mas retrocedeu assustada ao ver que outra mão agarrava a sua no ar. Piscou os olhos repentinamente, tentando distingir na escuridão o rosto do intruso.

-. Uma grande escolha, senhorita Kinomoto.

O som daquela voz tirou-a das suas dúvidas. Era inconfundível. Syaoran Li regressa a casa. Sakura apertou o livro contra o seu peito, colocando-o de tal maneira que se diria que lhe servia de escudo contra quem sabe que inimigo. Talvez ele, quem ao mexer um pouco a cabeça, recebeu em pleno rosto a luz da lâmpada. Sakura esquadrinhou em silencio a sua expressão. Não parecia estar de mau humor, o qual lhe pareceu um bom sinal. Mesmo assim, desconfiou da sua repentina amabilidade. Syaoran Li era tudo menos amável. Viu-o acender um cigarro e aspirar o fumo lentamente. Observava-a fixamente e Sakura afastou-se dele, incomoda.

-. Não estava a roubá-lo. – declarou, pensado que se não o dissesse, ele era capaz de acusa-la disso – Nana disse que poderia buscar o que quisesse se logo o devolvesse ao seu sitio. Levá-lo-ei para o meu quarto...

-. Porque iria fazê-lo? – perguntou ele sem mover-se do seu sitio e sem deixar de observa-la – Pode ler aqui, senhorita Kinomoto. Por acaso não o faz todas as noites?

-. Como sabe?

-. Tenho os meus espias. Já lhe tinha avisado que a iria vigiar. – o tom dele era de gozo.

-. Então, os seus espias ter-lhe-ão informado que eu segui todas as suas instruções. – respondeu, controlando a raiva no seu interior. Mas a mesma raiva impulsou-a a acrescentar – Como vê, eu não lhe dei motivos para me despedir, senhor Li.

-. É sarcasmos isso que noto na sua voz, senhorita Kinomoto? – levantou as sobrancelhas. Parecia divertido pela forma que ela se defendia das suas gozações – Logo hoje, que estou a ser tão amável com você. Não creio que o mereça.

Sakura passou por ele sem responder-lhe.

-. Não diz nada? – Syaoran interceptou os seus passos, colocando-se frente à porta para envidar que ela fugisse.

-. Boas noites, senhor Li. – murmurou ela. Não pode ver como a expressão do homem se suavizava.

-. Já vai? Não quer conversar um pouco comigo?

-. Não sei do que poderíamos falar. – replicou Sakura, consciente que aquela proximidade lhe perturbava, sem que pudesse explicar os motivos disso.

Ele mostrou-lhe a poltrona e ocupou a que estava junto à dela. Sakura obedeceu, perguntando-se o que estaria tramando a perversa mente daquele homem.

Nunca sorria? A ideia apareceu na sua mente enquanto observava a expressão séria do seu rosto.

-. Conte-me algo sobre você. – convidou-a e o seu tom era enganosamente cordial ao falar.

-. Aborrecer-lhe-ia.

-. Então aborreça-me um pouco, senhorita Kinomoto. – insistiu e esta vez, tinha um tom autoritário que ela foi incapaz de ignorar.

-. O que quer saber?

-. Diga-me, porque é que uma rapariga jovem e bonita como você, escolheu um trabalho tão desprezível como este? Não acredito que tenha encontrado muita diversão nesta casa.

-. Gosto de estar com Nana, senhor Li. – disse com sinceridade – Ainda mais, Kai Ling e os outros, são boas pessoas.

-. E?

-. E não era diversão o que procurava ao vir para aqui. – disse.

-. Ah, não? – ele gozava novamente – O que era então, senhorita Kinomoto? Talvez esteja a fugir dos seus fantasmas? Acha que esta ilha é um lugar paradisíaco onde encontrará o seu príncipe encantado?

-. Não disse isso. – Sakura mordeu os lábios. Não tinha a intenção de explicar-lhe os motivos que a tinham levado até alí. Não eram do seu interesse – E eu não acredito nos contos de fadas.

-. Mas lê Shakespeare. – observou ele com descaramento – No fundo, é uma romântica, não é assim?

-. Talvez. – reconheceu chateada e levantou a cara numa atitude desafiante – É um motivo de despedimento?

-. Porque está na defensiva comigo, senhorita Kinomoto? Dou-lhe medo?

-. Claro que não.

-. Ainda não... O que lhe tem contando a minha avó? Disse-lhe que sou um mau neto e que a faço sofrer porque me preocupo em excesso com a sua saúde?

-. Não. Disse-me que você era um menino encantador. E que lhe entristecia que se tivesse convertido num... – parou, compreendendo que estava a ir demasiado longe nos seus comentários.

-. Num quê, senhorita Kinomoto? Num homem sem escrúpulos, arisco, pouco carinhoso e com falta de sensibilidade? – ele terminou por ela. Escutou o seu riso seco na escuridão – É assim que você me vê?

-. Eu não sou ninguém para comentar.

-. Faça-o, por favor. Sei que está desejando-o.

-. Nesse caso. – Sakura aclarou um pouco a voz antes de continuar – Dir-lhe-ei que me parece imperdoável que passe pouco tempo com a sua avó. Por muito importante que sejam os seus negócios, Nana deveria ser mais. Você é a sua única família. E ela necessita-o.

-. Foi isso que lhe disse? Que sou a sua única família? – Syaoran franziu as sobrancelhas. Mais uma vez, Sakura compreendeu que era melhor não manter nenhum tipo de conversa com alguém como ele. Intuía que tudo o que lhe dissera, lhe enfurecia de qualquer modo – Senhorita Kinomoto...

Ele ia disser-lhe algo, mas a sua expressão tornou-se divertida novamente ao dirigir-se a ela, mudando de tema.

-. Tinha dito que Kai Ling e o resto dos empregados eram boas pessoas. – comentou enquanto abandonava o seu lugar para ficar de pé a escassos centímetros dela – O que há de mim? Não lhe pareço uma boa pessoa?

-. Não lhe conheço o suficiente. – respondeu. Ele estava a provocá-la para que expressasse livremente opinião que merecia. Mas Sakura sabia o que fazia, Syaoran Li não demoraria a pôr as suas malas na porta.

-. Uma resposta inteligente. O que diria se lhe propusera um acordo em troca de que mais adiante mudasse a opinião que tem sobre mim?

Sakura não soube o que responder. Pensou-o durante uns segundos.

-. Um acordo...? Que tipo de acordo?

-. Fechei um negocio muito satisfatório estes dias em Nova York. Tenho um par de semanas livre e depois terei que partir outra vez. – informou, como se esperasse que ela desse saltos de alegria – Proponho-lhe uma coisa. Ficarei esse tempo em casa e lhe demostrarei que sou o neto que toda a avó sonha ter. Mas você... Terá que ser menos hostil comigo. E depois engolirá as suas palavras de reprovação. E claro, apagará esse olhar de censura dos seus olhos.

Sakura permanecia muda pela surpresa.

-. O que acha, aceita?

-. Isso não é um acordo senhor Li. – respondeu por fim – Sou a sua empregada. Não tem que pedir-me para puder ficar na sua casa.

-. E não lhe estou a pedir. – os seus olhos brilhavam com intensidade e Sakura não tinha a certeza que era apenas por ela lhe negar – Mas pelo que sei, a minha avó tem muito carinho por si. Não lhe parece que poderíamos tentar ser amigos, apesar da opinião que temos um do outro?

Sakura não sabia que opinião podia ter ele de alguém como ela. Não a conhecia, não sabia nada sobre ela. Não podia sequer imaginar a imensa dor que atravessava o seu coração cada noite quando ficava sozinha no seu quarto.

-. Senhorita Kinomoto? Ainda não me respondeu.

-. Farei tudo o que faça feliz a Nana. – e declarou imediatamente – Tudo o que diga respeito ao meu trabalho, quero disser.

-. Isso parece um aviso, senhorita Kinomoto. – escutou-o rir secamente – Que outra coisa acha que poderia interessar-me de você?

Sakura soube que a estudava determinadamente na escuridão do quarto. Syaoran Li não deve presa nenhuma em fazê-lo. Primeiro, observou o rosto sem maquilhagem. Os olhos curiosos de cor verde intenso, o nariz pequeno e pontiagudo, os lábios rosados carnosos e entreabertos, bem dispostos para protestar, perguntando-se que tipo de mulher frágil e cheia de fortaleza era Sakura Kinomoto. Depois, o seu olhar baixou até ao seu peito, que se elevava agitadamente debaixo da camisa que tinha sido desenhada para apagar qualquer tipo de paixão num homem. A roupa cobria-a da cabeça aos pés. Como uma armadura protectora contra tipos que talvez como ele nesse instante, viam-na como uma presa fácil de seduzir. Era-o? A senhorita Kinomoto era desse tipo de mulheres que sonhavam com noites românticas à luz da lua e se entregavam ao primeiro que lhes sussurrava palavras enganosamente doces ao ouvido? Veio à cabeça a ideia de provar a sua teoria. O que faria a educada senhorita Kinomoto, como reaccionária se ele decidisse dar-lhe uma lição e lhe fizera esquecer a má imagem que tinha dele e que a convertesse numa ainda pior? O seu olhar regressou ao lugar inicial. Os olhos dela estavam fixados nos dele, o queixo erguido, esperando que dissesse algo. Mas, não foi capaz de disser nenhum comentário desagradável ou comportar-se do modo em que fizera com qualquer outra mulher naquelas circunstancias. Porque é que não podia simplesmente disser-lhe um par de observações desagradáveis e humilhantes sobre o seu aspecto? Sabia a resposta. Simplesmente, Sakura Kinomoto não era qualquer mulher. Havia algo nela que não estava acostumado. As mulheres que frequentava elegia-as com muito cuidado. Lindas, pouco inteligentes e de lágrima fácil que ele contemplava com umas pérolas e não voltava a vê-las jamais. Muito discretas. Mas não inocentes. Aproximou-se ainda mais dela, sabendo que isso a tornar-lhe-ia vulnerável. Fumou e expulsou o fumo directamente sobre a cara dela, provocando que a jovem tossisse ruidosamente.

-. Então? – insistiu, sem desculpar-se pela sua falta de delicadeza.

-. Não imaginei nem por um momento que lhe interessava a minha pessoa, sem ser o emprego. – respondeu Sakura com orgulho – Nunca fui vaidosa, senhor Li.

-. Não me diga. – deu uma sonora gargalhada que ecoou nos ouvidos da jovem – Deve reconhecer que não é apropriado que ande pela minha casa vestida com esse vestido de dormir, não lhe parece?

Sakura cobriu o peito instintivamente com o exemplar de Romeo e Juliet.

-. Não foi a minha intenção...

-. Claro que não foi. – interrompeu-a secamente – Mas pode estar tranquila. Tinha razão, senhorita Kinomoto. Não estou interessado em nada que me possa dar.

Deixou-a alí plantada, com o coração a palpitar e os nervos à flor da pele. Sakura não esperou nem um segundo, temendo que se o fizesse, Syaoran Li regressaria disposto a continuar divertindo-se às suas custas. Enquanto se acomodava entre os lençóis, não podia concentrar-se na leitura que tinha escolhido. As suas emoções eram confusas. Porque tinha lhe chateado que ele fosse tão sincero com respeito às suas intenções com ela? Devia sentir-se feliz porque ele não a via mais além da sua função como dama de companhia. Realmente, devia agradecer por ser invisível para ele. Um homem como Syaoran Li só era sinónimo de problemas. E ela não precisava deles. Muito menos nestes momentos difíceis, quando o de Yamato ainda estava muito recente...

Soluçou em silencio, sentindo-se aliviada ao derramar as primeiras lágrimas. Odiava chorar. Odiava ser frágil. Mas na solidão, ninguém podia reprova-la do que fora. Ninguém a escudava. E tia Sonomi não sofria vendo como o seu mundo caia ao seu redor. Assustou-se ao ouvir um golpe seco na sua porta. Quem poderia ser? Aproximou-se à porta.

-. Senhorita Kinomoto, está tudo bem?

Sakura entreabriu a porta, surpreendida. Tapou os olhos com a mão e sorriu, rezando para que ele não tivesse escudado os seus soluços.

-. Estava a chorar? – a expressão dele era tão estranha que Sakura foi incapaz de disser alguma palavra para lhe responder – Não negue. Ouvi-a ao passar pela sua porta. É por algo que eu disse?

-. Não é nada, verdade... É só que... – mostrou com um gesto o livro aberto sobre a cama e sorriu – Shakespeare sempre me emociona.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e deu uma olhada no relógio de pulso.

-. Mente muito mal, senhorita Kinomoto. Mas não discutirei com você. – esta vez, dedicou-lhe um sorriso que parecia franco – Será melhor que se deite já. É muito tarde.

-. Boa noite, senhor Li. – fechou a porta com suavidade. Ouviu como ele também lhe dava as boas noites e depois escutou os seus passos, afastando-se. Se alguma vez eles descobrissem o verdadeiro motivo por ela ter escolhido aquele emprego, teria que responder a muitas perguntas que não desejava responder. E o pior, sentiriam pena e compaixão por ela. Isso seria muito mais duro de suportar.

"_Não voltarei a fazê-lo. Não voltarei a chorar. Nunca mais"_, prometeu-se e desobedecendo aos conselhos do senhor Li, continuo a leitura.

**Continua...**

**No próximo Capitulo...**

"_-. Por fim pareces o anjo que és. Não a achas linda, Xiao Lang?"_

"_-. Nana, por que não deixamos de falar do meu incerto futuro amoroso por um bocado? De certeza que a senhorita Kinomoto tem muitas coisas interessantes para contar-nos da sua vida na cidade."_

"_-. ... Querido, porque não mostras à Sakura a maravilhosa vida na ilha? ..."_

"_-. Foi muito bonito o que fez com aqueles meninos."_

"_-. Eu disse 'anjo', não é assim que a minha avó lhe chama?"_

"_-. Então? Estou despedida?"_

**Notas sobre o Capitulo...**

Bem, para quem achava que o Syaoran era mauzinho, então neste capitulo ele está ainda pior, não? (não se preocupem que isto é só o inicio! XD) Sim, esta coisa das "humilhações" ainda vai demorar muito tempo mas vai piorando ao longo dos capítulos, principalmente a partir do capitulo 5 ou do capitulo 9 (he, he, he)! Bem, eu gostava que vocês me dissessem o que acham das atitudes da Sakura e do Syaoran! Acham que eles se amam ou se odeiam? Acham que eles não tem nada a ver um com o outro? E das frases que eu deixei aí do próximo capitulo? Será que vai acontecer alguma coisa entre aqueles dois (não só no capitulo 4) Cala-te consciência que quer contar a história toda (sim, e aquilo do capitulo 7 e do 9 também e...) esqueçam que está aí entre ( ) n.nUU

**Reviews...**

**Musette Fujiwara:** Nunca de escapa nada, né? Sim, sim! Toda a razão! A Sakura está a esconder algo, mas ainda vai demorar um pouco para sabermos a história toda, mas se reparastes (e tenho a certeza) ela no final falou um pouco (um pouco) sobre isso e agora até já se sabe o nome do "problema".

Sim, isso de ter ficado tão amiga com a Nana é porque a avó do Syaoran anda a tramar alguma coisa, mas só mesmo no final é que se descobre. Sim, como eu disse nas notas de cima, o Syaoran vai piorar a cada capitulo (que até dá uma vontade de esganar alguém)!

Bem, obrigado pelo review e até à próxima!! n.n

**Isabella- Chan:** Aqui está o capitulo! Eu actualizo cada semana (todas as sextas)! A curiosidade vai aumentado com os capítulos, até porque a Sakura esconde alguns secretos (e o Syaoran também)...

Obrigado pelo review! n.n

**Saky-Li:** Aqui está uma pessoa que eu já não "vejo" à bastante tempo! XD E como vais (tem que se pôr a conversa em dia, né)?

Sim, adaptação (ou melhor, tradução)! Eu acho que é um dos meus fics favoritos e sempre que leio (hii! Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes já o li! XD) choro! YY Claro que agora no inicio não é, mas lá para os últimos capítulos acho que já vamos precisar de uns lencinhos! Sim, ok, o Syaoran é uma besta (isso é que vai dar drama à história), mas como eu já disse aí em cima, nas notas, as suas "humilhações" à nossa Sakurita vai piorar de capitulo a capitulo! uu

Sim, a Nana é d e também vai tramar (ou já tramou) umas quantas coisas! XD

Sim, vou actualizar todas as semanas, até porque eu vou tentar despachar o mais que puder para que depois na altura dos testes não seja preciso escrever!

Obrigado pelo teu review e beijosssss!!

**Melyssa ou Melzin-chan:** Obrigado pelo review! Eu escolhi esta fic porque eu adoro-a e já li não-sei-quantas-vezes e acabo sempre por chorar no final! Acho que é daquelas histórias que nos faz sentir um arrepio no estômago e ao mesmo tempo chorar!

Até à próxima!

**Annie Sakura-Chan:** Cbrigado pelo review ! Também estás a fazer uma adaptação? Afinal isto não é tão "desconhecido" assim, mas as que estou a falar são as de livros, as adaptações de filmes costuma-se ver muito.

Até à próxima!

**Miss LollyPop:** Aqui está o capitulo 2! Não demorei muito, né? Vou actualizar todas as semanas (nas sextas)! Espero que continues a gostar!

Até à próxima!

**Datas de Actualizações da Fic...**

**Uma espécie de guia, para quem quiser saber...**

Capitulo I - 11 de Janeiro

Capitulo II - 18 de Janeiro

Capitulo III - 25 de Janeiro

Capitulo IV - 1 de Fevereiro

Capitulo V - 8 de Fevereiro

Capitulo VI - 15 de Fevereiro

Capitulo VII - 22 de Fevereiro

Capitulo VIII - 29 de Fevereiro

Capitulo IX - 7 de Março

Capitulo X - 14 de Março

Capitulo XI - 21 de Março

Capitulo XII - 28 de Março

Capitulo XIII - 4 de Abril

Beijos a todos e espero pelos vossos comentários acerca do capitulo! 

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**


	3. Nota

**Desculpem, mas não pude escrever o cap. Mas não tive tempo nenhum nesta semana!**

**Era só para disser que tentarei publicá-lo amanhã de manhã, tá? Ou então na segundo, no máximo!**

**É que eu passei o fim-de-semana fora e hoje era para acabar a tradução, mas não pude ligar o PC, pois estava a utilizar muita energia e podia queimar o PC (ou uma coisa assim) Desculpem mesmo! Vou tentar pôr amanhã!!**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**


	4. Capitulo III

Eu sei que não tenho desculpa, mas foi deste pé torcido a mão dolorida...! Sim! No mesmo dia em que eu tinha posto o aviso eu torci um pé e aquilo ficou inchado – ainda está - e no final da semana passada fiquei com o braço direito todo dolorido e inchado por causa de uma vacina – uma vacina! – e ainda dói! É como eu disse, eu estou DE BAIXA! Bem, mas pelo menos consegui acabar este capitulo! Aleluia! Bem, mas vamos ao que interessa!! 

**Diclaimer:**** Esta história pertence a ****CristinaCarvias**** e foi adaptada e alterada por ****Lady Veronica Black**** e traduzida e alterada ligeiramente por ****mim****. As personagens de ****Card Captor Sakura**** pertencem ao grupo ****CLAMP**

"Um anjo para o meu Coração..." Capitulo III 

-. Como é que não tens nada para vestir? – Nana negou repentinamente com a cabeça, batendo a sua mão afectuosa – Temos que solucionar isso, criatura. Isto é uma ilha e temos uma praia maravilhosa. Achas que vou permitir que vás à praia cada manhã só para acompanhares-me? Decididamente, não. Redondamente, não... Dir-lhe-ei a Teo que nos leve ao centro comercial e faremos algumas compras. Primeiro, escolheremos um bonito fato-de-banho para o meu precioso anjo.

-. Nana, não acho...

-. Silencio, menina. – Nana sorriu, emocionada com a ideia de ir às compras – Sou muito mais velha e esperta que tu. E estou doente. Deves contentar-me com tudo o que te peça, não achas? E ainda, toda essa roupa que tens é horrível. Uma rapariga da tua idade não deve andar vestida com esses trapos. Precisas de uma mudança. Nada de roupa escura e longa. Cores, é isso que precisas. Um par de vestidos que realcem a tua figura. Y uns... como se chama essas calças que as jovens utilizam hoje em dia... essas informais? Ah, já sei. Uns jeans. Não, melhor um par. E algumas camisas de algodão e...

-. Mas eu... – ia disser-lhe que não queria nada disso. Gostava de ser como era, passando despercebida pelo resto do mundo.

-. Nem mas nem meio mas. Agora chamaremos Teo.

E foi completamente impossível faze-la mudar de opinião. À tarde, as duas estavam esgotadas depois de recorrer todas as lojas da ilha. Sakura tinha insistido que parecia um desperdício inútil de dinheiro, já que não tinha a intenção de passar noitadas em que precisasse de tanta roupa. Mas Nana não a ouvia.

-. Menina, sempre há uma boa razão para estar bonita. – tinha lhe dito seriamente.

Quando Sakura tinha olhado as facturas, tinha oferecido que descontassem do dinheiro do seu salário, sabendo que teria que teria que trabalhar uma eternidade para a família Li para pagá-lo. Mas, Nana lhe respondeu que se esquecera em seguida de tal ideia. Tinha dito que não ia tolerar que a sua dama de companhia se vestisse como uma idosa amargurada. E como esse era o seu desejo, podia fingir que a renovação do guarda roupa era um uniforme. A verdade é que quando Sakura mudou de roupa para o pequeno-almoço no dia seguinte e baixou ao comedor, todos a observaram surpreendidos.

Tinha escolhido uma simples camisola de cor azul de manga curta e umas calças apertadas. Os dedos dos pés mexiam com graciosidade no extremo das suas novas sandálias, combinado com o resto da roupa. Informal, isso foi o que Nana tinha dito. Cumprimentou com timidez antes de ocupar o seu lugar, sem que deixasse de notar que Syaoran Li a observava desde o outro lado da mesa.

-. Querida menina... – Nana aplaudiu como uma criança, feliz pelo resultado da sua experiência – por fim pareces o anjo que és. Não te parece preciosa, Xiao Lang?

Ele não respondeu. Fez um ligeiro movimento com a cabeça como resposta e comeu um bom pedaço de pão.

-. Não lhe ligues. – sussurrou Nana sem deixar de sorrir – O meu neto é muito hábil quando quer fingir-se de cego.

-. Posso ser cego, Nana. – a sua voz assustou as suas – Mas não sou surdo. Achas que poderias lembrar-te disso na próxima vez que me criticares na minha presença?

-. Não te criticava, Xiao Lang. – a idosa estendeu a sua mão para pegar a dele. O (de cabelo) castanho beijou-a carinhosamente. Apesar da sua eterna expressão mal-humorada, queria-a. Era algo evidente, mesmo para uma desconhecida como Sakura – Só dizia à Sakura que não devia sentir-se ofendida.

-.Ofendida? Porque não lhe dedico alguns cumprimentos estúpidos? – desviou o olhar para a jovem – Tenho a certeza que a senhora Kinomoto é o suficiente inteligente para compreender que está linda. Mesmo se eu não o disser. Não é assim, senhorita Kinomoto?

-. Claro. – Sakura pestanejou. Compreendeu que, indirectamente, ele já o tinha dito. Não com palavras. Mas com a expressão do seu rosto ao vê-la interromper a sala de jantar. Sakura tinha notado que a observava com surpresa, mas também com certa admiração. Soube que era tudo quando podia esperar de alguém como ele.

-. Ai, Xiao Lang... Porque é que tens que ser tão antipático? Se continuas assim, nunca encontrarás uma esposa, sabias? Nenhuma mulher quer um marido grosseiro que nunca sorri nem faz comentários. – avisou-o com bom humor, mas no fundo, Sakura intuiu que a idosa que os seus pesadelos se concretizassem – Por acaso não tens compaixão pela tua pobre avó doente? Não queres alegrar os meus últimos dias, enchendo esta casa com meia dúzia de pequenos diabinhos com a tua cara?

-. Já falamos sobre isso, Nana. – disse ele com a sua habitual grosseria.

-. Nada disso. Não pediste a minha opinião, Xiao Lang.

-. Porque não tens nada que opinar sobre este assunto, avó. – Sakura pensou que iria dirigir a sua raiva contra a idosa. Em vez disso, viu-o respirar fundo e suavizar a expressão – Nana, eu gosto de ti. E tu sabes o quanto. Mas isso não te dá o direito de meter-te na minha vida sentimental.

-. Que vida sentimental, querido neto? – Nana sorriu novamente – Filho... sair de vez em quando com alguma das suas amigas, não é ter 'vida sentimental'. Não acho que uma velha como eu tenha que disser-te isto, Xiao Lang. Porque a tua vida sentimental brilha pela sua ausência. O mesmo acontece com a tua amabilidade.

-. Nana... – os seus olhos brilhavam com intensidade. Sem duvida, custava-lhe muito não responder à sua avó tal e como o seu mal génio o impulsava a fazê-lo – Não continues por esse caminho ou teremos problemas.

-. O que farás, querido Xiao Lang? Mandar-me para o meu quarto sem sobremesa? – girou-se em direcção à Sakura – Vê-o bem, filha. Ele é o homem mais atractivo e rico da ilha, mas não conseguirá entrar num coração de uma boa mulher. E sabes porquê, anjo? Porque uma boa mulher espera que um bom homem lhe faça feliz. E esse meu tonto neto não conhece o significado dessa palavra.

Sakura não disse nada. Suspeito que se abri-se a boca apenas para pedir o açúcar, Syaoran Li se lançaria a ela como um leão esfomeado. Para a sua surpresa, o homem pareceu adivinhar o que pensava. E com um rápido gesto pôs o açucareiro à sua disposição.

-. Obrigado. – murmurou.

-. Não há de que. Nana, porque é que não deixas de falar de mim e do meu incerto futuro amoroso por um bocado? De certeza que a senhorita Kinomoto tem muitas coisas interessantes para contar-nos sobre a sua vida na cidade.

Sakura engoliu a saliva com dificuldade. Isso sim era um golpe baixo. Livrava-se de Nana e em troca, intrometia-se na sua intimidade. _"Obrigado, senhor Li"_, esteve a ponto de disser-lhe.

-. Por exemplo, senhorita Kinomoto, o que fazia antes?

-. Eu... Trabalhava na loja da tia Sonomi. Numa florista. – explicou com pouco entusiasmo - Na realidade, a minha irmã Tomoyo e eu dirigíamos o negócio. Tia Sonomi crio-nos deste que os nossos pais morreram e ao ser maior de idade, nós duas compreendemos que precisava de ajuda no negocio.

-. Compreenderam-no? Que comovedor... – o tom de Syaoran era sarcástico – Tinha dito que tinha uma irmã... Tomoko?

-. Tomoyo. – Sakura 'matava-o' com o olhar. Não era tão tonta para não perceber o que ele tinha insinuado com o seu comentário. Ele pensava que eram umas aproveitadoras que esperavam herdar a fortuna da sua tia. Isso era porque não a conhecia, nem conhecia a tia Sonomi. E claro, não conhecia os detalhes económicos que rodavam o acordo entre elas. Ele não podia saber que o negocio de tia Sonomi tinha estado quase a encerrar até que ela e Tomoyo tinham decidido investir todas as suas poupanças na florista e tira-la da falecia custasse o que custasse. Devia-o à mulher que tinha sido praticamente sua mãe por todos aqueles anos.

-. Essa sua irmã... Continua a trabalhar para a sua tia?

-. Sim. Com o seu marido. – Sakura tento que a sua voz não parecesse demasiado afectada ao falar.

-. E você? Porque se foi? – a pergunta era directa. Syaoran Li era muito perspicaz quando queria. E estava claro o que tinha proposto. Observava-a fixamente, esperando a sua resposta.

-. Precisava de mudar de ares. – mentiu. Sentia tanta falta do cheiro a jasmim ao entrar na loja, que temeu que ele adivinhara a sua nostalgia no seu olhar.

-. Aborrecia-lhe o seu trabalho?

-. Não disse isso. – replicou. Porque tinha que alterar tudo para que ela parecesse alguém materialista e sem coração? Ela não era assim. Como era possível sequer pensar nisso?

-. Então, considerou que já tinha saldado a sua divida que tinha com a sua tia.

-. Claro que não... – mas, o que se passava com aquele homem? – Eu não teria dinheiro no mundo para pagar o carinho da tia Sonomi.

-. Mas aceitou este trabalho com muita rapidez.

-. Porque eu... – olhou desesperadamente a idosa que escutava tudo sem interromper.

-. Isso não é assunto nosso, Xiao Lang. – disse Nana por fim com seriedade, e Sakura agradeceu em silencio – Só devemos importar-nos que o que tenha acontecido pôs este anjo no nosso caminho, foi uma sorte que tenha acontecido.

-. Sim, uma grande sorte. – murmurou ele para si sem deixar de observa-la com as sobrancelhas levantadas e com aqueles olhos penetrantes que pareciam querer adivinhar todos os seus secretos.

-. Esta manhã estou um pouco cansada, minha menina. – anunciou Nana de repente e olhou o seu neto com um sorriso. Sakura suspeitou que tramava algo e desejou desesperadamente que não fosse o que ela estava a pensar.

-. Queres que chame o doutor Feng? – a pergunta pareceu sair num tom ansioso, mas a idosa negou com um gesto – Tens a certeza, Nana?

-. Só estou cansada. – repetiu e segurou a mão do homem para aperta-la suavemente – Mas tenho pena que esta criatura perca um dia tão maravilhoso por minha causa. Querido, porque não mostras à Sakura a maravilhosa vida na ilha? E não inventes desculpas, Xiao Lang. Sei muito bem que não tens nada melhor para fazer.

-. Nana, não... Prefiro ficar com a senhora. – estava a ser tão sincera que temeu que ele se desse conta do quão desagradável era a ideia para ela – E eu tenho a certeza que o senhor Li...

-. O senhor Li estará encantado de fazer-lhe de guia, senhorita Kinomoto. – as palavras dele deixaram-na estupefacta. Tinha dito que...? Sakura engoliu em seco.

-. Agradeço-o, senhor Li, mas é que eu...

-. Será uma honra, senhorita Kinomoto. Espero-a no salão daqui a quinze minutos. – Syaoran levantou-se com um movimento felino, dando por encerrada a conversa.

Sakura observou com angustia a idosa. Nana parecia feliz com a ideia do seu insociável neto se mostrasse mais amável com a sua protegida. Sakura sentiu-se incapaz de desfazer a sua alegria.

-. Oh Nana, porque o fez? Não quero ser uma carga para ninguém. – disse.

-. E não o és, criatura. – segurou a sua mão encima da mesa – Os dois são jovens, precisam de divertir-se. E por outro lado, fará muito bem a Xiao Lang um pouco de companhia humana para variar.

Ao ver como ela levantava as sobrancelhas Nana voltou a sorrir.

-. Querida... – disse – O meu neto passa demasiado tempo com pessoas que só lhes importa o dinheiro. Quando o oiço falar dos seus 'tubarões', 'peixes gordos' e essas 'harpias' com que se relaciona... Filha, eu não sei muito do reino animal, mas tenho medo que ele mesmo se converta algum dia num deles... Sem emoções, sem corações... Não acredito que possas o entender, mas ele... Ah, meu pequeno anjo... Syaoran esqueceu-se como tratar um ser humano verdadeiro. Às vezes tenho medo que já tenha perdido essa doçura tão preciosa que o caracterizava em pequeno...

Sakura viu-se a si mesma como a ovelha ao que levavam ao matadouro. Pior ainda, a ovelha ao que o lobo se aproximava esperando o momento certo para atacar. Pelas palavras de Nana, Syaoran Li podia ser esse lobo vigilante. Na realidade, ele já o tinha avisado no primeiro dia. Mas talvez, o orgulhoso senhor Li não podia ter adivinhado naquele momento que Nana o obrigaria a fazer de ama para ela.

-. Não tenhas medo, criatura. – Nana animou-a – O leão não é assim tão fero, só é um gato na defensiva.

Sakura riu forçosamente, rezando no seu interior para que a boa mulher deixa-se de mostrar-lhe sorrisos que a aterrorizavam ainda mais. O último que queria era tê-lo como inimigo. E tinha a certeza que se Nana insistisse em estragar as suas férias daquela maneira, Syaoran Li inventaria um modo para despedi-la. Mesmo assim, beijou a idosa na bochecha, em sinal de agradecimento.

-. Diverte-te anjo. É uma ordem. – Nana beijou-a e Sakura teve a sensação que também lhe agradecia algo com aquele beijo.

--

-. Porque está tão séria, senhorita Kinomoto? – a voz dele interrompeu os seus pensamentos. Estava a observar como duas crianças empurravam com esforço uma cesta cheia de peixes recém tirados da água. Deviam ter uns oito ou nove anos e apesar do esforço, sorriam. Sakura adivinhou pela enorme parecença entre ambos, que eram irmãos. O menino apenas tinha poucos centímetros de estrutura a mais que a menina, mas era comovente ver como ele tentava carregar com a maior parte do peso para aliviar a sua irmã.

Sem querer, a cena tinha-lhe trazido lembranças que agora a entristeciam. Sobre ela e sobre Tomoyo. Sobre o muito que a queria. Muitas vezes, ela tinha arrastado o carinho com as plantas da tia Sonomi do mesmo modo que aquele pequeno fazia nesse instante. Tomoyo não tinha nascido para realizar trabalhos tão duros e Sakura costumava fazer a sua parte para evitar que os ossos da tia Sonomi carregassem mais pessoa do que podiam suportar. Não era uma reprovação, isso nunca. Tomoyo tinha outras virtudes pelas que adorava. Tinha aquele toque de delicadeza, aquela forma de falar que envolvia tudo e que fazia com que todos prestassem a sua atenção nela. Sim, Tomoyo era linda, sempre o foi. E sempre o seria.

-. Senhorita Kinomoto? – insistiu ele e Sakura afastou o olhar dos meninos – Está bem?

-. Sim. – mentiu e mostrou-lhe os irmãos, que quase tinham alcançado o veiculo do seu pai e levavam a mão à testa que estava suada pela pesada cesta – Estava a pensar... São tão pequenos... Não é justo que tenham que trabalhar tão duro. Deviam de estar a jugar com outros meninos da sua idade, ou na escola, não acha?

Escutou o seu riso seco. Syaoran Li jamais ria como o resto dos mortais. Mesmo em algo tão natural como rir, ele deixava bem claro que considerava aquela expressão como um indicio de fraqueza.

-. Para ele também é um jogo, senhorita Kinomoto. E por outro lado, tem que ganhar a vida. – explicou, segurando o seu braço para leva-la até ao posto improvisado que o pai das crianças tinha montado ao redor da camioneta. Nesse momento, alguns turistas se aproximaram até ela guiados pelo cheiro a peixe fresco. Syaoran cumprimentou o homem, sem se importar que a sua mão ficasse com aquele forte cheiro a peixe. Sakura viu-os a falar no seu idioma. Supôs que eles negociavam o preço. O homem mostrou alguns peixes e Syaoran confirmou com a cabeça, satisfeito, tirando a sua carteira e entregando o dinheiro. Depois, viu-o depositar umas moedas nas palmas abertas dos meninos. Os dois perguntaram algo ao seu pai. Este deixou-os ir. Sakura seguiu-os com o olhar e sorriu quando pararam numa loja de caramelos e encheram os seus bolsos com orgulho para logo em seguida unirem-se ao grupo de meninos que brincavam por ali.

-. Vê? Não sofra mais, senhorita Kinomoto. Veja o felizes que são. – Syaoran arrastou-a até outro posto onde uma linda mulher exibia a sua colecção de panos para o cabelo de seda pura com bordados de flores chinas. Sakura estava a tentar explicar-lhe que não queria experimentar nenhuma, mas ele obrigou-a a satisfazer a mulher, escolhendo um muito bonito de um tom verde água e bordados dourados. Colocou-a sobre a sua cabeça e atou no pescoço com lentidão, observando depois o resultado com uma expressão indecifrável. Sakura não sabia exactamente o que ele estava vendo. Mas ao olhar nos seus olhos parece-lhe quase impossível que aquilo que via reflexionado nos olhos daquele homem fosse ela. Fechou os olhos, comovida com a visão da sua própria imagem. Na verdade, ele nem podia imaginar que a mulher nos seus olhos brilhava só por estar ali, no interior dos seus olhos castanhos como o chocolate... Sakura abriu os olhos novamente, confusa. Ele continuava observando-a.

-. Agora sim pareces uma de nós. – disse ele. E pela primeira vez, o seus sorriso foi sincero. Sakura correspondeu com satisfação. A mulher do posto falava sem parar, captando a atenção de todos e Syaoran olhou novamente para ela, fazendo repentinos gestos com as mãos e mostrando a carteira. – Será melhor que pague ou pensará que vamos rouba-lo.

Sakura não respondeu. Sentia-se feliz por ele já não a considerar uma intrusa. Era mais do que tinha esperado num só dia. Passearam o resto da manhã e Sakura teve que pedir-lhe que não gastasse mais dinheiro em coisas para ela. Sem duvida, Syaoran Li estava decidido a que ela falasse maravilhas dele ao chegar a casa. Era evidente que fazia isso por Nana, mas Sakura não precisava de nada daquilo. Parecia-lhe mais do que suficiente o pano para o cabelo. Na hora do almoço, ele ofereceu-lhe que comecem algo no povo. Sakura mostrou o saco com peixe que ele tinha carregado todo o caminho.

-. É uma pena que se estraga. – comentou e como resposta, Syaoran aproximou-se a uma idosa que cozia na porta da sua casa. A velha mulher deixou o trabalho de parte e aceitou o presente que lhe ofereciam. Disse algo que Sakura não percebeu e ele afirmou finalmente depois de negar varias vezes.

-. Disse que o aceitará se deixarmos que prepare uma parte para nós. – informou Syaoran e indicou-lhe que se sentasse sobre as rochas, segurando a sua mão para evitar que se desequilibra-se.

-. Oh, mas não podemos... – Sakura estava envergonhada. Por sua culpa aquela pobre mulher tinha interrompido o seu satisfatório trabalho. Claro, Syaoran Li já tinha entregado à mulher uma boa quantidade de dinheiro em troca do trabalho. A idosa não parecia chateada ou zangada. Pelo contrário, mostrou-se muito feliz ante o oferecimento. Mas isso não evitou que Sakura reconhecera algo que odiava reconhecer: o dinheiro compra tudo. Ao menos, isso parecia acreditar o senhor mais poderoso da ilha. Talvez acreditasse, mas Sakura tinha certeza de que mais tarde ou mais cedo, ele compreenderia que havia coisas que não estavam à venda. Talvez, já o sabia e apenas tentava impressiona-la com aquilo. Ou talvez, só talvez, realmente ele desejava ajudar aquela gente que ganhava a vida como podiam.

-. Ainda está triste? – ele perguntou, como se o silencio dela provocasse o irresistível desejo de rompe-lo. O mar batia suavemente nas rochas e Sakura deixava-se envolver pelo som mágico, enquanto os dedos dos seus pés descalços jogavam com a areia branca e fina da praia.

-. Não estava triste. Porque iria a está-lo? – ia acrescentar que era impossível que alguém o estivera ao completar aquela bela paisagem. Nem ela.

-. Esses meninos que vimos anteriormente. Acreditou que eles estavam a ser explorados, não é assim? – por um momento pareceu que havia uma reprovação no tom da sua voz. Syaoran Li amava a ilha, disso não havia duvida. Tinha-lhe ofendido ao pensar algo assim, por mais que não o tivesse dito em voz alta – Esse não é o nosso estilo, senhorita Kinomoto. E eu nunca permitiria que algo assim acontecesse nas minhas terras.

-. Claro. Mas você não é o todopoderoso (deus), senhor Li. – recordou-lhe – Mesmo para alguém como o senhor, há coisas que escapam do seu controle.

-. Que coisas? – ele divertia-se, vendo como ela tentava faze-lo descer do pedestal que ele mesmo tinha subido por méritos próprios – Diga-me uma.

-. Por exemplo... – Sakura pensou. Não sabia o incrivelmente bonita que se via. Como uma sereia, doce, emitindo aqueles leves ruídos que eram as suas palavras, disposta a começar uma disputa verbal para demostrar-lhe o quão segura de si mesma estava. Mas, os seus dentes mordiam os seus lábios com alguma insegurança. Syaoran não podia deixar de observar aquela boca que ameaçava nunca fechar-se para romper o feitiço. Desviou o olhar, chateado consigo mesmo pelo rumo que tomavam os seus pensamentos. De repente, Sakura fez com que salpicasse um pouco de água, com os seus pés, nos sapatos do homem – Por exemplo, não pode controlar o mar, está a ver?

Syaoran afastou-se um pouco, observando os seus sapatos molhados.

-. Está a ver? – insistiu ela, inexplicavelmente feliz por demostrar a sua teoria – E muitas vezes, também não pode controlar o seu mau humor. Agora está prestes a zangar-se comigo.

-. Está enganada. E quanto ao mar... – ele sorriu outra vez com aquele riso que era uma das suas novas expressões de desconhecia – Dê-me uns dias e tê-lo-ei a baixo do meu controle.

Sakura riu baixinho. Então o senhor Li podia ser engraçado e também desagradável... Isso sim estava a ser uma grata surpresa.

-. Foi muito bonito o que fez por esses meninos. – comentou ela, observando-o directamente à cara. Syaoran encolheu os ombros – Não finja que fez um grande negocio, senhor Li. Não sou tão ingénua.

-. Não é? – ele levantou as sobrancelhas com uma expressão de gozo – Eu achava que sim, senhorita Kinomoto. E uma romântica, se me permite a observação.

-. Pode ser... – Sakura envergonhou-se contra a sua vontade – Mas o senhor foi muito generoso com eles. E também o foi com essa pobre idosa. Talvez não seja...

Lembrou-se da frase que Nana tinha dito aquela manhã. O que tinha dito? "Não é tão fero como parece".

-. Não seja o quê, senhorita Kinomoto? – ele mostrava-se muito interessado que ela completasse a frase, mas ao ver que ela não dizia nada, ele próprio completou – Um homem miserável, egoísta, desprezível e arrogante?

O modo em que o disse fez com que ela voltasse à realidade. Por fim, o verdadeiro senhor Li descobria a sua autentica personalidade. Mas tinha esquecido que acrescentar uma enorme lista de adjectivos que, pela sua própria segurança, Sakura preferiu omitir.

-. O gato comeu-lhe a língua, senhorita Kinomoto? – perguntou com ironia – Ou é demasiado educada para ser sincera? Pense bem. Ninguém poderá escuda-la, prometo-o. Será o nosso segredo.

-. Porque insiste em humilhar-me, senhor Li? – Sakura não escondeu a sua raiva. Ergueu-se sobre a rocha disposta a voltar a casa a pé se necessário – Por acaso à algo em mim que o chateie?

-. Ele segurou-a, apertando a mão e puxando-a até que ambos ficassem muito perto um do outro. Naqueles instantes, a sua expressão era de irritação, a mesma que tinha mostrado ao vê-la pela primeira vez. Mas os seus olhos... Sakura era incapaz de identificar o que revelava o intenso olhar masculino.

-. Será melhor que volte para casa. – murmurou, mas ele não soltava a sua mão – Por favor...

-. E perder o _festin_?

Sakura virou-se, ignorando-o, mas ao caminhar sobre as rochas, teve que parar. A idosa cumprimentava-os ao longe, mostrando-lhes o peixe que o de olhos castanhos tinha oferecido e que a mulher tinha cozinhado para eles. Syaoran disse umas palavras em chinês. Viu como um grupo de meninos famintos, provavelmente todos netos da idosa, abraçavam-se a ela sorridentes.

Quando ele a alcançou, Sakura já estava demasiado furiosa para puder escutar uma única palavra. Agradeceu que tivesse a decência de caminhar em silencio a seu lado durante todo o caminho de volta a casa. Já na porta ele chamou-a de uma forma que fez com que Sakura estivesse ainda mais zangada.

-. O que é que disse? – perguntou, de certeza que a sua imaginação tinha-lhe pregado uma partida.

-. Eu disse 'anjo', não é assim que lhe chama a minha avó? – ainda gozava com ela. Sakura tapou os ouvidos com as mãos para não escudar-lhe. Os seus lábios rosaram o cabelo ao falar para evitar que outros ouvissem – O doce e estranho anjo da minha avó... Porque será que produz o efeito contrário em mim? Não confio em anjos que me deixam furioso, senhorita Kinomoto.

-. E eu não confio nas pessoas que gostam de humilhar aos outros, senhor Li. – desafiou-o com o olhar, enquanto pegava o panos que ele tinha-lhe oferecido e o lançava à cara – E pode ficar com isto. Não preciso disso.

-. Mas fica-lhe perfeito. – ele pegou no pano e aspirou o aroma, mas tinha uma expressão irónica ao fazê-lo – Por favor...

-. Basta.

-. Senhorita Kinomoto... – a sua voz suavizou-se ligeiramente, mas não tanto para ocultar o gozo nos seus olhos – Contará a Nana que fui um menino mau?

-. Talvez o faça. – comentou, consciente que ele não acreditaria – Talvez seja melhor que ela saiba que tipo de homem tem como neto.

-. Não o fará. – subitamente, o seu tom endureceu – Partiria o seu coração.

-. Não. Você o partiria. – apontou-lhe com o dedo e ele afastou-o com uma delicadeza teatral – Mas tem razão. Nana estará melhor enquanto acredite...

-. Quê, senhorita Kinomoto? – convidou-a a continuar.

-. Que tem algo no lugar dessa pedra que faz de coração. – soltou sem tabus, tal e como desejava fazê-lo. Observou-o desafiante – E então? Estou despedida?

-. Brinca? – ele acendeu um cigarro e expulsou o fumo mesmo à frente do nariz dela – E perder o resto das minhas férias vendo como tenta esquivar-me?

Sakura apertou os lábios, indignada. Desapareceu o mais rápido que pode, deixando-o ali plantado e com a boa companhia da sua própria arrogância.

**Continua...**

**No próximo Capitulo...**

"Mas nem sempre foi assim, sabe? Houve um tempo em que os risos daquelas duas crianças travessas enchiam esta casa... Claro que já passou muito tempo"

"May Lai?"

"Porque é que se zangaram o senhor Li e o seu primo?"

"Descobri o seu secreto, Sakura"

"O que estou a considerar seriamente, senhorita Kinomoto, é envia-la de volta a sua casa no primeiro avião de amanhã"

**Notas sobre o Capitulo...**

Bem, neste capitulo – que demorou muito a sair! XD – aconteceram várias coisas.

Primeiro, a Sakura mudou de visual, o que irá trazer uns problemas nos próximos capítulos – XD – e finalmente o Syaoran mostrou o seu lado humano – por acaso gostei daquela parte em que a Nana estava a falar dos 'tubarões' e 'peixes gordos'! XD Coisas de negócios! uu Ahh... E o próximo capitulo é muito, muito, muito e muuuito bom! Vai 'entrar' um personagem novo e algo irá acontecer entre Sakura e Syaoran – será que é desta que a Sakura será despedida?? – e esse capitulo iremos descobrir uns segredos do passado do Syaoran – o quê? Pensavam que era só a Sakura que tinha segredos? Nem pensar!

AH! E será que é desta que iremos descobrir a verdade sobre o passado da Sakura...?

mistério hú, hú, hú...!

**Reviews...**

**Musette Fujiwara:** Neste capitulo fala-se um pouco sobre o passado da Sakura (sobre a sua irmã e assim)...! E no próximo capitulo iremos descobrir sobre o passado do Syaoran...! Sim, o Syaoran não vai mudar para melhor! uu E este capitulo?? Tão bonzinho que ele estava tinha logo que piorar! uu E isso de ter mais família irás descobrir no próximo capitulo (fogo! És mesmo boa a descobrir as coisas!)

Muitos beijos! D

PS. E desculpa pela demorar! XD Eu avisei aí em cima o que aconteceu! uu Desculpa!

**Gabii GLO xD:** Desculpa a demora e é bom saber que gostaste! Este é um dos meus fics favoritos, espero que continues a gostar, mas o final é que é a melhor parte!

E desculpa pela demorar! XD Eu avisei aí em cima o que aconteceu! uu Desculpa!

Beijos!

Beijos a todos e espero pelos vossos comentários acerca do capitulo! 

**Ying-Fa Kino****moto Lee**


End file.
